Sword Art Online: Fate Edition
by Archangel V2.0
Summary: The king of heroes was bored... But what happens when he is drawn into the world of swords... Will he be able to make that world his garden? Or will he finally fall to the might of others?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Here is a spoiler: this story contains an AU of the Fate timeline, as well as the SAO one. Characters may go slightly OOC but relatively stays the same and several rules of each anime may be ignored, particularly the Fate series since the rules are so complex.

Disclaimer: The Fate series belong to TYPE-MOON and SAO belongs to Reki Kawahara. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

The King of Heroes took up a copy of the recently beta released game, Sword Art Online. It was the very first VMMORPG, using the NerveGear technology for full immersion with the game, creating a world which could have only existed in the dreams of many, a land of swords. This would certainly quell his boredom for a while… He would make that world his playground, just like the real world, and collect every single treasure there is to collect. The King of Heroes will not be stopped…

"Link, start," A voice was heard in the room as the NerveGear kicked into action and the world vanished into a flurry of lights. The normal preliminary checks were completed in a short time and Gilgamesh could feel himself materialising in this, intriguing new world. Gilgamesh's player avatar was the exact same as his body IRL, with golden spiky hair and a pair of earrings. He was dressed in a simple suit of armour, customised to his colour of gold, as well as a red coloured cape. Walking down the alleyway to a teleport area, Gilgamesh smirked at his surroundings. All of this will be his one day.

Level 1: [Grassland of the Waxing Dream]

A certain golden armoured king stood tall above the grassland atop a tree, gazing down arrogantly at the beasts that roamed the land. "These mongrels don't even deserve to be killed by me…" Gilgamesh smirked arrogantly as he summoned up his [Gate of Babylon].

[Gate of Babylon activated]

[Gilgamesh equips Great Sword (Rank D)]

The [King of Heroes] then leapt down from the tree and charged at the bulls that were grazing peacefully. All of it was shattered as Gilgamesh activated a [Linear] sword skill and slashed right through the nearest bull. The bull collapsed with a roar of pain and vanished into polygons as its health bar depleted. The other bulls, clearly eager to take revenge for their fallen comrade, charged at the [King of Heroes]. However, Gilgamesh just leaped gracefully out of the way and activated the combination [Triple Slash]. The hit connected with the bulls, reducing 1 of the bulls to 50% health while the other two had 80% health. The bulls backed slightly off, wary of the sword that the [King of Heroes] now held in his hand. The four of them circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, without warning, a flash of gold appeared as Gilgamesh burst forward with a [Sprint Slash] which connected with the weakest bull, reducing its health to 0% and making it disappear into polygons.

The other 2 bulls, clearly afraid of Gilgamesh now, backed away and ran at full speed. That was a huge mistake, to turn your back on the [King of Heroes]. "How dare you turn your back on me, mongrels? Your insolence has earned you your eternal demise!" Four golden ripples appeared behind Gilgamesh.

[Gate of Babylon activated]

Four streaks of golden light appeared and the projectiles, all weapons, streaked towards the bulls at supersonic speeds. As the [Gate of Babylon] hit its mark, the bulls shrieked in pain and collapsed onto the ground, each of their health bars depleting and they vanished into polygons within a few seconds. Gilgamesh smirked; these mongrels didn't even give him an interesting fight, how disappointing.

Congratulations, LEVEL UP

New Level: Level 7

Amount Earned: 800 Col. (Enhanced with EX Luck)

Item Drops: Leather: 7 pieces, Teleport Crystals: 2 pieces (Enhanced with EX Luck)

EXP Gained: +1000 EXP

+70 One Handed Sword, +10 Sprint, +70 Agility, +20 Strength, +20 Gate of Babylon

(Enhanced with EX Luck)

Gilgamesh swiped his hand over the front view of his avatar to acknowledge the level up popup. This was just a mundane occurrence in making this world his garden. The [King of Heroes] then headed over to the next farming spot, the [Abandoned Town of Old Dreams].

Level 1: [Town of Old Dreams]

The [King of Heroes] arrived at the desolate and run-down location. The houses in the town were patched up and crumbling, as well as several graves in a cemetery just next to the town. As the [King of Heroes] approached the houses, several [Phantoms of Broken Dreams] began rising from the graves. They were dressed in white, and had a normal human appearance. However, their bodies seemed to have faded away, with no light in their eyes. All of them congregated and charged at Gilgamesh with a frightening speed. The [King of Heroes] then summoned up his Gate of Babylon.

[Gate of Babylon activated]

[Gilgamesh Equips Tizona (Rank D)]

Tizona, the legendary sword which El Cid of the Spanish legends wielded, which struck fear into lesser opponents, was pulled out from the Gate of Babylon by Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh then leapt forward at the first of the 10 [Phantoms of Broken Dreams] that arose from the graves. Using a [Downward Slash] skill, a long red mark appeared on the Phantom, causing it to stagger back from the impact of the blade and its health to reduce to 30%. The Tizona then glowed sparkling silver as Gilgamesh activated its most potent combination, [Tizona Maximus]. The resulting slash cut through the whole group of the Phantoms, causing the already weakened one to disappear in a shower of polygons as well as another two of them, which received direct hits from [Tizona Maximus]. The others surged forward, realising the threat that Gilgamesh posed to them. Gilgamesh unleashed another [Linear Burst] sword skill which burst through the phantoms, making another three already damaged phantoms to vanish into polygons. Suddenly, Gilgamesh felt a slight nudge from the back. One of the phantoms had sneaked in behind him and lashed out at him, causing his health to drop to 92%. "You dare to hit the King of Heroes, unworthy mongrel?!" Gilgamesh leapt atop a roof of a building in the town and summoned up the Gate of Babylon. Completely disregarding the other two phantoms, Gilgamesh aimed at the offender.

[Gate of Babylon activated]

A golden sword flew out of one of the gates, travelling at bullet-speed velocity at the offending phantom, impaling its arm and reducing its health down to 80%. Then, the rest of the three gates fired out swords of different shapes and sizes. Each of them struck their mark, hitting the phantom on the chest and legs, causing its health to drain down to 10%. Gilgamesh then unleashed a [Linear] sword skill and sliced through its legs, destroying the phantom completely. With a wave of his hand, the Gate of Babylon faced the other two phantoms, who were trying to get up to the roof to strike down Gilgamesh. However, their efforts were in vain. Golden bolts of light rained down on the phantoms as the might of the King's Treasure was brought to bear. Before long, the phantoms were reduced to polygons.

Congratulations

Amount Earned: 1500 Col. (Enhanced with EX Luck)

Item Drops: Steel broadsword (Rank E): 2 pieces, Teleport Crystals: 2 pieces, Sword of the Phantom (Rank D) (Enhanced with EX Luck)

EXP Gained: +2350 EXP

+80 One Handed Sword, +10 Sprint, +50 Agility, +50 Strength, +100 Gate of Babylon, Battle Healing +30

(Enhanced with EX Luck)

The [King of Heroes] then swiped his hand over the interface to read the statistics of the Sword of the Phantom.

Sword of the Phantom: This sword is obtained through finishing the quest in the [Abandoned Town of Old Dreams]. This sword is special in that it is invisible while defending and will only be made visible when the opponent's health is down to 70%.

[Sword of the Phantom] (+0)

Rank: D

Range: Short

Type: Slash

Attack: 95-115

Durability: 150

Weight: 100

Level Requirement: 5, One Handed Sword Skill: Rank E, Strength: Rank E

Bonus: Agility: +10, Stealth: +20

"Hardly worth my time," the [King of Heroes] smirked as he loaded the swords into the Gate of Babylon, as well as retrieving all the swords he fired out and returning them into the gate. It was time to head back into the [Town of Beginnings]. The [King of Heroes] took out a teleport crystal. "Teleport, Town of Beginnings," and with a blue flash of light, he found himself back in the Town. Walking over to a armour store, he bought two golden shoulder guards as well as a new chest plate with the amount of Col he earned.

[Gilgamesh equipped Steel Chestplate (Customized)]

[Gilgamesh equipped Steel Shoulder Guards (Customized)]

[+20 Strength, -20 Agility]

Gilgamesh then walked over to the duelling arena, which was bustling with activity as usual, with the weekly tournament about to begin. There were betters, who bet their money on who would win the tournament, as well as participants in the tournament. Gilgamesh was one of them. Entering his name into the 32 man competition, Gilgamesh waited for the tournament to begin. As a comparatively new player, many bids were placed against [The King of Heroes]. However, he couldn't care less. After all, he knew he would be the one victorious at the end of the battle.

[Round of 32, Gilgamesh VS Matthew Stones]

Gilgamesh walked into the open of the arena, with many spectators gazing down at the competitors. The opponent was well equipped with a Iron Chestplate and an Anneal Blade (Rank D). Beneath the armour, the man was dressed in a light aqua blue shirt and pants. He looked confident, with him smirking at the [King of Heroes]. However, Gilgamesh had no intention to lose; he even did not want to reveal his [Gate of Babylon] in this tournament. All of these mongrels did not even deserve to be fired at by his treasure.

"Who is this Goldie?" "I bet his armour is just all for show, he is probably going to lose." "Is he a newbie who just happened to stumble upon this tournament?" "Is he planning to fight with his bare hands?" Several malicious comments came out of the audience, taunting Gilgamesh and mocking him.

The countdown timer began as the two competitors took their spots in the arena. As it hit 0, the opponent of Gilgamesh charged forward, clearly confident of winning the fight, as Gilgamesh appeared to be not holding anything. As [Matthew Stones] approached [Gilgamesh], he unleashed a [Uppercut] sword skill which caused a burst of pace from the former. However, unease flickered in his mind as Gilgamesh remained calm and even mocking. He pushed it aside and lunged for Gilgamesh's chest. However, his attack was blocked with a swift move by Gilgamesh's right hand, parrying his sword just as he was about to hit Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh smirked at his opponent's shocked look and the audience's shocked yells and screams. With a swift kick, Gilgamesh launched his opponent backwards with his superior strength as well as reducing his health to 80%. As this was a duel to the last 10% of health, Gilgamesh knew that this was far from over. He hated to admit that he had to take this seriously to prevent himself from exposing the Gate of Babylon. Taking advantage of the momentary shock his opponent suffered, Gilgamesh leapt forward to where his opponent was standing now and unleashed a [Sonic Burst] on his opponent. Since his opponent was unable to judge the length of his blade, he had to resort to random parrying. Thus, Gilgamesh's attack hit straight on in the opponent's leg, sending him tumbling into a corner of the arena, as well as reducing his health to 50%. Then, a shimmer appeared in the air that revealed the Sword of the Phantom. The audience then realised that Gilgamesh had been holding a blade all along…

Seeing the blade, it gave Gilgamesh's opponent a ray of hope to defeat the [King of Heroes]. Stepping forward, he used the Anneal Blade's most exotic combination attack, [Silver Burst]. It engulfed the arena and the stands in a glare of silver light, making the arena invisible to the spectators. Gilgamesh took advantage of it and activated the Gate of Babylon. He returned the Sword of the Phantom to it and took out the Tizona. The Tizona was especially effectively against opponents that have lesser health that the wielder. Thus, it made the perfect weapon for the event. As the silver glare intensified, Gilgamesh sidestepped the attack and parried the follow up [Uppercut] before unleashing the [Tizona Maximus]. The silver glare cleared up and was replaced by a glitter as the Tizona cut straight through the body of the opponent, still unaware of the changing of the swords.

[Winner of Round: Gilgamesh]

The [King of Heroes] smirked as the audience gasped at his quick and convincing win over a proven challenger for the tournament. This was going to be easy. Fighting these players is no different from fighting the mobs in the game. Soon, it was time for the next round…

[Finals: Konno Yuuki VS Gilgamesh]

The [King of Heroes] certainly did not expect his opponent in the finals to be a little girl, with black hair and a pair of violet eyes. The girl held a white sword, with purple edges and a purple handle. Gilgamesh meanwhile, stuck to the Sword of the Phantom, giving him the advantage of an invisible blade. The countdown timer reached 0, and both contestants charged forward. Gilgamesh, being cautious activated a defensive [Down Slash] move while his opponent swung her blade to deflect that move and activate [Viper Slash], a hyper aggressive combination that required huge amounts of agility. Soon, Gilgamesh was on the back foot, forced to deflect every move that his opponent made, with no chance of taking the initiative. The [King of Heroes] then tried to counter with a vicious [Sonic Burst], taking advantage of the fact that his opponent was still charging at him in a linear way, leaving her flanks and top exposed. However, just as Gilgamesh was about to strike her right flank, she twisted around with a godlike reaction timing and blocked the slash then unleashing a [Triple Slash] move on Gilgamesh, causing him to stagger backwards, his health dwindling down to the yellow zone. The girl however, did not relent as she continued to blaze at him, this time using a [Viper Slash] combination again. Gilgamesh was only able to avoid the full fury of the attack due to his EX ranked Luck. However, several strikes still grazed him and reduced his health to 60%. "How could a commoner like you defeat me, the King of Heroes?!" Gilgamesh yelled in anger as another strike was parried easily by his opponent. However, that only served to create a smile on his opponent's face.

"Is that all you have got, Sempai? And I thought I was really fighting the King of Heroes." Konno Yuuki taunted, pushing Gilgamesh's patience to its limits.

"How dare you, you mongrel!" Gilgamesh launched another fearsome attack at Yuuki. However, she merely stepped aside and flipped over him, tapping his head playfully. Gilgamesh lost it here.

"Your insolence has earned you your eternal doom, mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted as four golden gates appeared behind him in a click of a finger. Out of the four golden gates protruded swords of various shapes and sizes.

[Gate of Babylon activated]

Yuuki, sensing the danger, immediately tried to rush Gilgamesh with a lightning quick strike. However, a hailstorm of swords drove her back. The swords were being launched at near bullet-velocity at her, flashing golden as they were fired from the gates. Yuuki activated a [Viper Slash] combination, speeding towards the [King of Heroes]. However, one of the golden swords pierced her leg, causing her to lose her balance momentarily. Sensing an opportunity, Gilgamesh leapt forward and activated various sword skills, slashing Yuuki all over her body. Suddenly, Yuuki pushed him back with a [Parry], which slammed Gilgamesh into a side of the arena and charged at the Golden King again. However, the Gates of Babylon were unrelenting in firing the weapons and soon, two more swords have pierced her stomach and arm. Yuuki collapsed onto the floor, with 10% of her health left. The game automatically declared Gilgamesh as the winner. However, as Gilgamesh acknowledged his victory, his blood red eyes shone with coldness as he walked towards Yuuki, with the Gate of Babylon still activated.

"You think I will let you off that easily after you insulted the mightiest King in history? You will pay for what you have done!" The [King of Heroes] then waved his hand at the Gate of Babylon, which shone as the weapons were prepared to be fired once more. Just as Gilgamesh was about to signal for the Gate to start firing, an arrow suddenly pierced his arm. Looking to the crowd, he saw a blue haired girl holding up a crossbow and aiming at him.

"How dare you, mongrel? I will take care of you first!" Gilgamesh turned the Gate to face her instead. Just as he was about to fire, all the players surrounding him, including him, were forced to teleport.

The [King of Heroes] found himself and all other players to be in a square, with many of them looking shocked. As Gilgamesh turned to look up, the sky turned into a tessellation of hexagons, each with the word "warning" or "system announcement" on them. A blob of red began fusing together and soon enough, a figure robed in red and gold emerged…

"Attention players, welcome to my world." The game master spoke as his arms swept across the sky. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of the moment, I am the sole person who can control this world… You might have noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game; it is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves… Neither can a person outside force a shutdown nor remove the NerveGear. If that is attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life. As of now, some player's families have chosen to ignore this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear… As a result, 213 players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the Real World… As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the chances of a NerveGear being removed are now minimal. I hope that you can relax and clear the game… However, there is no longer any method of reviving anyone in the game. If your HP drops to 0, your avatar will be forever lost, simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape, to complete the game… You are presently at the lowest floor of Aincrad, Level 1. If you defeat the floor boss, you may proceed on to the next level. Once you defeat the final boss on Level 100, the game will be cleared… Finally, I have given all of you a gift, please check it out…"

Gilgamesh opened up his inventory, taking out a mirror. Just then, everyone started to glow as their avatars transformed into their real bodies. Gilgamesh looked into the mirror once the process was complete, smirking as he realised that he had not changed much at all, he just simply grew taller by a little. Glancing at the crowd, many of the "girls" that were once roaming about in the game had changed into "guys". "What a boring piece of drama… I will make this world mine, and take it from that unworthy dog who calls himself "god"."

"Perhaps you would ask why would the developer of the NerveGear and Sword Art Online do all of these? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online because I wanted to create a world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete… That ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players…"With that, the gamemaster began dissolving into smoke and the sky cleared up into the normal evening setting.

The crowd immediately descended into chaos as everyone was still in shock of what Kayaba Akihiko had just said. The [King of Heroes] was not bothered by the commotion, instead, he just walked out of the square calmly, and headed for the next town, the [Village of the Forming Illusion].

A/N: That's all for this chapter then. Next time we get to meet our other protagonist, have fun guessing. But I have a few explanations to make.

No reset in official launch: Don't worry; I won't make anyone as ridiculously powerful as Kirito in the Canon of SAO. In this story, the Beta players have not made it past Level 2 yet, so no one will be that powerful even with this rule. This rule basically means all players get to keep whatever equipment they have, whatever special abilities and whatever level they had before.

Level system: For this fanfiction, since it is a crossover of Fate and Sword Art Online, I figured out why not include the Fate series version of ranking.

Here are the rankings, from lowest to highest: E, D, C, B, A, A+, EX

To level up a ranking, you must gain enough points to progress to a higher rank. The point requirement doubles everytime, except for the EX ranking.

Here are the point requirements.

E to D: 500 points

D to C: 1000 points

C to B: 2000 points

B to A: 4000 points

A to A+: 8000 points

A+ to EX: 20 000 points

Weapons also share the Ranking system; therefore, if they are upgraded enough, they can progress to a higher rank.

Gate of Babylon: I got a feeling that I must explain this. The Gate of Babylon is awarded to the one that has an EX ranked Luck right from the start. And Gilgamesh without it isn't actually Gilgamesh. As it ranks up, it obviously will become more powerful. As of now, Gilgamesh can only summon up to 4 gates; the number will increase as the skill ranks up. The weapons summoned also have a limit in their Rank.

Rank E: 4 Gates Maximum, D Rank Maximum

Rank D: 8 Gates Maximum, C Rank Maximum

Rank C: 16 Gates Maximum, B Rank Maximum

Rank B: 20 Gates Maximum, B Rank Maximum

Rank A: 24 Gates Maximum, A Rank Maximum

Rank EX: 30 Gates Maximum, EX Rank Possible

Some people may complain that it is broken and too strong for its good. However, there are many ways to counter the Gate of Babylon in the game. As the fanfiction progresses, you may just see some. Therefore, the Gate of Babylon will not be as overpowered as it is in Fate/Zero etc. The limitations are the amount of gates available at once, the fact that Gilgamesh can no longer summon an infinite amount of blades since his treasury in the game is separate from the one he possesses in real life. Finally, the max weapon ranking is also limited so as to not break the game before the game reaches its final stages.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I noticed the number questions I need to address through the reviews. Therefore, I will answer them later on after this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Support and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy yourselves…

Black was always his favourite colour, the sword he wielded, the clothes he wore and basically everything else about him was black. The [Black Swordsman], Kirigaya Kazuto or known as [Kirito] sighed; this was not the way he had wanted to start of his adventure in Aincrad. He had wished to carry on alone, but now, he was stuck with a huge group of girls not letting him go anywhere too dangerous. Led by his childhood friends [Sinon] and [Konno Yuuki], the group included [Klein], [Lisbeth], [Argo], [Silica] and [Asuna] as well. They had formed a guild named Knights of Aincrad since they were all beta-testers and they all knew each other well from the beta testing period.

"For the last time Sinon, I need to go farm the mobs on the grassland, if not we won't be strong enough by the first boss battle of this game." Kirito felt exasperated as the brown haired girl insisted on holding him back, no matter by what means.

"Kirito, can you just wait for Asuna and the rest to get ready? I thought we agreed on having a group hunt over at the grassland today. I didn't know you were this selfish." A purple haired girl walked into the room and smirked at Kirito. She was [Konno Yuuki]. Kirito gave up, knowing that he could not win against her in an argument like that.

Aincrad Date: 11/15/2022

The [Black Swordsman] swung his sword around, cutting through another [Dire Wolf] with a straightforward [Linear] sword skill with his Anneal Blade. The [Dire Wolf] burst into polygons, shattering as [Kirito] acknowledged his kill and moved on to the next. Meanwhile, the rest of the party were not doing too bad either. Asuna's rapier flashed a vibrant green as she twisted her body in mid-air and unleashed a [Viper Strike] at the [Dire Wolf] she was facing. Several strikes instantly landed on the [Dire Wolf] as it burst into polygons. Kirito looked at the other side, just in time to catch a girl flip right over a wolf and thrust her sword downwards as she did, slashing a gaping hole into the wolf's back.

"Yuuki, you really need to learn not to do that." The [Black Swordsman] chided his guild member, who just flicked her tongue out to him. Kirito sighed as he continued his assault on this new [Dire Wolf]. This one was putting up quite a tough fight, dodging several moves that Kirito made and even landing a strike or two. However, the [Black Swordsman] eventually broke through, spotting and opening and used a [Blunt Slash] to knock it off balance before activating [Uppercut] to finish off the wolf. Kirito was about to connect with the wolf when a blinding blue flash streaked through the air and hit the wolf, causing it to vanish into polygons and Kirito to lose his balance himself as his sword skill still activated. Kirito looked around and looked for the culprit, and sure enough, it was [The Ice Sniper], [Sinon].

"Sinon, can you stop trying to steal my kills?" Kirito shouted in annoyance to his other childhood friend.

"Sorry Kirito, it was too easy to be ignored." Sinon playfully replied to Kirito, which caused him to rub the back of his head in frustration. What did he do to deserve to be in this guild?

Before long, the [Grassland] was clear of mobs. Kirito was just about to call together the guild members to head back and call it a day when something caught his eyes. There was a golden light in the distance and sounds of swords clashing and striking, there was also the unmistakable form of a golden figure standing on a tree. Could it be?

"Kirito, what are you looking at?" Asuna and Sinon called out to him as they noticed him continuously staring at the tree. Kirito immediately held a finger to his mouth and walked closer while staying hidden in the tall grass. The rest of the guild followed him closely as they approached the tree where the golden figure was. As they came closer and closer, the image of a man clad in golden armour with four shining ripples of gold behind him came into view. Kirito and Yuuki immediately gasped, realising who it was. As Kirito watched, golden flashes illuminated the evening sky as weapons were fired out of the ripples. The [Black Swordsman]'s eyes tracked the weapons and soon spotted their target, a player lying in the grass, a silver sword sticking out of his leg and another sword lodged in his left arm. The player had almost no health left; his health was literally in the last 10%. Yet, the [King of Heroes] stared uncaringly down at him, signalling for the [Gate of Babylon] to fire the last volley of swords that would end the player's life.

The [Black Swordsman] glanced from the [Golden King]'s uncaring eyes to the shaking figure of the player about to be killed and felt a foreign feeling pierce his heart. His body moved at an unnatural speed, speeding in front of the player lying on the ground and blocking the swords that headed towards him.

"What business do you have here? Why did you save him? Do you want to die like him, mongrel?" The arrogant and taunting voice of the [King of Heroes] reached the [Black Swordsman]'s ears as soon as he had blocked the swords.

"I don't want others to die, that's all. Why are you even killing him?" Kirito answered back the [King of Heroes] with a question.

"He and a few other mongrels insulted me. The punishment for that is no less than death; as for you, if you do not let him receive judgement from me, you will receive the same judgement." Gilgamesh continued to threaten Kirito, eyes never directly looking down at him.

"What right do you have to kill others? It is just an insult, I expect the [King of Heroes] to take it lighter." Kirito taunted back at him, disregarding his own safety.

"How dare you judge my actions?! I laid down the rules more than 5000 years ago! The entire world moves according to my will! And you tell me I do not have the right to do something? Your insolence will earn you your death today, mongrel!" Gilgamesh's demeanour immediately changed, with burning pits of Hellfire as his eyes. The [Gate of Babylon] turned straight towards Kirito and the previously used swords were returned into [Treasury of the King]. "May your remains entertain me, [Black Swordsman]…"

[Gate of Babylon activated]

The golden ripples began to unleash its full might onto the [Black Swordsman]. The [King of Heroes] smirked at him, expecting him to vanish into polygons, just like all others that have faced him before. The [Black Swordsman] raised his sword and parried a few swords, before attempting to leap closer to have a good shot at striking down the branch the [King of Heroes] was standing on. However, another wave of swords drove him back and this time, he did not deflect all of them. One sword had skimmed his sword arm, causing a cut there and throwing Kirito's body into disorientation as he lost balance. Taking advantage of the situation, the [Gate of Babylon] fired another wave of swords at Kirito, stabbing him in the leg and stomach this time. Kirito collapsed onto the floor, unable to fight back. Just as the [Gate of Babylon] flashed golden again, a blue spark connected with Gilgamesh, throwing him off balance and knocking him off the branch he was standing on. The swords were shot in all directions due to the misaiming while Gilgamesh was falling. The [King of Heroes] however, did a mid-air flip and scanned his eyes on the [Grassland of Waxing Dreams], in order to find the culprit of the shot. His eyes landed on Sinon, with her raised crossbow, a sign that she had used it recently. His eyes also found [The Flash], the [Absolute Sword] and the [Dragon Tamer], who were all rushing over to Kirito to heal and guard him.

"All of you mongrels! Do you not know who I am? Listen carefully, you are lucky today. Disrespect me once more and I assure you, all which will remain of you, is your broken corpse!" With that, the [King of Heroes] vanished into a swirl of golden dust.

"Kirito, are you alright?" Asuna and Yuuki crowded around the [Black Swordsman], who was now standing, the weapons having returned to the [Gate of Babylon]. Meanwhile, the player whom they have saved was also standing beside Kirito.

"Thanks for saving me, there are not many that will dare to stand up to him." The player thanked the players of the [Knights of Aincrad] for saving him. "My name is Diabel, how about all of yours?"

"This is our guild, the [Knights of Aincrad], our players consists of [Kirito], [Asuna], [Sinon], [Silica], [Lisbeth], [Argo], [Klein] and me, [Yuuki]. Speaking of which, why did that arrogant monster attack you?"

"Who was that anyways?" Silica asked as she walked over, her eyes clouded with worry for Kirito.

"That person proclaims himself as the [King of Heroes] and the 1st Hero ever to grace this planet. According to various sources of information, he always wears a set of golden armour and he is always seen without a sword. However, he has this special ability that allows him to summon weapons either to fire at the opponent or use in a battle. The system has recognised it as the [Gate of Babylon]. That is all we know about him." Yuuki informed the others about the information that she has gathered about the [King of Heroes].

"By the way, we have finally found the boss dungeon near the [Western Fields], it leads towards the boss dungeon. Do you mind joining us tomorrow? I am the raid leader of the clearing group." The man named Diabel asked.

"Sure, no problem, it has been almost a month into the game anyway; it's about time we found the boss dungeon." The [Black Swordsman] agreed readily.

"Alright then, for now, goodbye." Diabel waved his hand at them and vanished in a swirl of blue light.

"Speaking of which, is it a new thing to customise your teleportation animation now?"

Aincrad Date: 11/15/2022

The [King of Heroes] smirked in amusement. A floor clearing raid today? That would certainly be entertaining, considering the things that he had to put up with the past week. Yesterday it involved a few mongrels insulting and then duly losing their lives. He then equipped his armour and teleported to the tournament stadium, now being used as a briefing area, vanishing in a swirl of golden dust…

The area was too crowded for his taste. The [King of Heroes] glanced down haughtily from atop a pillar at the person who was standing at the centre of the stadium, addressing all the people that were in the boss-clearing party.

"Alright, let's get started people! Thank you all for coming today, all of you will be a great help to clear out this floor. My name is Diabel, and I like to consider my "job" as a knight." The [King of Heroes] smirked, this man dares to call himself a knight, when he is not even worthy of licking the shoes of the [King of Knights], the woman who fascinated him, Arturia Pendragon, or known as King Arthur. Meanwhile, the arena erupted into laughter as everyone laughed at how absurd that statement was.

"Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower," Diabel continued after waving his hands to calm down the crowd. Everyone immediately fell silent as they received this piece of information. It was their chance to finally take a step forward in clearing the death game.

Diabel continued as they all fell silent. "We need to defeat the boss, then reach the second floor and tell everyone in the [Town of Beginnings] that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares their duty! Do you all agree?" Murmurs were heard in the crowd and soon, people nodded their heads in agreement and clapped for Diabel's speech.

"All right then, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six. Since an ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss, we'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties." At the sound of that, everyone started forming parties and grouping together to discuss the strategies they will take. All except the [King of Heroes]…

All this mongrels, they do not have the privilege to be in the same party as me. Furthermore, I do not even need a party.

Meanwhile, the [Black Swordsman] and the [Knights of Aincrad] stuck together, forming a raid group of their own. Soon, many raid parties were formed and the whole scene settled down again. Diabel then begin the raiding briefing. "All right, according to the latest edition of the guidebook, which contains information on the boss, the name of the boss is [Illfang the Kobold Lord]. He is aided by minions known as [Ruin Kobold Sentinels]. He is armed with an axe and buckler. He also has four health bars. When the last one reaches the red, he switches to a weapon called a Talwar, which is a curved-sword type weapon. His attack pattern also changes. Lastly, the items will be automatically distributed. The EXP will go to the party which defeated the boss and whoever receives an item will keep it. Anyone has objections to the plan? If not, we leave at midday today and head for the dungeon."

Midday, 11/15/2022

"Are you all ready? Here I go…" Diabel said as he pushed open the door that lay at the entrance of the boss room. With a light nudge, the door of the boss room swung open and there was the boss, sitting on a throne, high and mighty. As the door closed, its eyes gleamed a bright red and the room lit up, colouring the atmosphere with varieties of bright colours. The [Kobold Lord] then leapt off his throne, and let out an almighty shriek as several [Ruin Kobold Sentinels] materialised beside it. Then, with another roar, the [Kobold Lord] charged forth.

Without uttering a word, the players entered their "battle stance" and formed up according to their parties. There was a calm before the storm as the [Ruin Kobold Sentinels] and the [Kobold Lord] charged at them, shattered by an a silver arrow that streaked across the battlefield and connected with one of the [Ruin Kobold Sentinels], hitting it straight in the head, reducing its health to 60%. [Sinon] lowered her crossbow, having just used a [Silver Stream] on the [Ruin Kobold Sentinel]. Just then, the [Kobold Lord] leapt straight at the players and swung its axe in a wide arc, almost grazing some of the players. The battle has begun…

The players readied their swords and activated their [Sword Skills], some going for the more defensive [Parry] while the others unleashed a variety of [Offensive Sword Skills]. Kirito charged forth with his Anneal Blade and used a [Down Slash]. The [Ruin Kobold Sentinel facing him tried to parry the strike. However, Kirito soon overwhelmed it with his superior speed, delivering a [Triple Slash] down its right flank before jumping and stabbing it once more, causing it to disappear into polygons. Beside him, Asuna was rapidly working through another [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] using a [Triple Stab] and [Downward Sweep] combination to throw the Sentinel off balance. Then, [The Flash] powered up her sword to use [Viper Strike] to finish off the Sentinel. However, just before she could finish it off, a golden sword flew right through the air, stabbing the [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] right in the head, making it disappear instantly into polygons. Asuna glanced backwards and saw the [King of Heroes] in all his glory, atop a pillar with the [Gate of Babylon] opened up behind him. Asuna shot a glare at the [Golden King], who merely retrieved his weapon and continued to fire his [Gate of Babylon] at other targets.

The [Absolute Sword] meanwhile, was targeting the [Kobold Lord], along with [Diabel]. They launched blow after blow at the monstrosity while calling in support from the shield teams while the [Kobold Lord] attacked. Konno Yuuki used a [Overhead Slash] against a stray [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] and flipped over the sentinel while slicing its head into two, abusing her high agility stats. The players attacking the [Kobold Lord] were mostly tanks due to the amount of damage the [Kobold Lord] can do if not blocked properly. The battle seemed to have been won, with the [Kobold Lord] down to its last 10% of health. Seeing this, [Diabel] rushed forward with a [Viper Strike], designed to throw the [Kobold Lord] off balance before finishing it off. His Longsword glowed a bright blue as he charged forth, aiming straight at the [Kobold Lord]'s abdomen. It was not to be…

Yay, I finally finished this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Time to respond to some of the reviews then

The weird kid: Well, this is an AU, where some of the rules do not fit into the Nauverse. And we are also talking about a game, not in real life. So the ranking system is just going to be in the game, it is irrelevant to real life.

The blacklightprojekt: Of course he is. :D

Gashadokuro Amanojaku: Sorry I did not make it too clear, but Gilgamesh has already played the game before already. I will be more careful on these details next time. Thanks for the feedback.

Jouaint: Thanks

Kinunatzs: Well, I am definitely going to make Gilgamesh overpowered later on. But for now, I cannot actually do that.

Scenario: Gilgamesh decides that this world is not fun.

ENUMA ELISH…

Forces system shut down

Well, if Gilgamesh just decides to Enuma Elish the world of Sword Art Online just as it starts, what fun is there?

BlueHedge: I will pay more attention to that next time. Thanks for the feedback.


End file.
